Life after 'The Luke Factor'
by princessOFdarkeness
Summary: Once Luke left Clayton things when back to normal or so we thought! Jenny's life is more messed up than ever and when Luke suddenly shows up in Clayton again things are only about to get even more complicated.
1. Trama, Tears, And The Unexpected Visit

_**Life after 'The Luke Factor'**_

_**By: princessOFdarkness**_

Almost a year had passed since all of the Luke Striker business, or rather, chaos as most of the inhabitants of Clayton, Indiana liked to call it. Most people's lives had gone back to normal, or as normal as they were before Luke showed up anyways. No one had forgotten about everything crazy that had happened, but no one mentioned it really. Life went on as always, and most people's lives hadn't been affected too much by the whole mess.

Unless of course, you were talking about Jenny Greenley. Her life had been totally flipped uside down and pulled inside out, with no chance of ever being put back to the way it had been. Sure, the whole thing had resulted in her being half of the Clayton High School's favorite 'it' couple, but most people, including both Jenny and Scott Bennett - who was the other half of the 'it' couple actually, thought it probably would have happened eventually on its own anyways. Scott and Jenny were perfect for each other, and as far as anyone could tell, they were as happy and deeply in love with each other as it's possible for two high school students to be together.

Jenny's scoial schedule included making time for herslef to spend with her best friend Trina and Trina's boyfriend Steve, hanging out with her own boyfriend Scott, working on the Clayton High School newsletter the Register, and talking on the phone. Her phone calls, most of the time, were from a very close friend who just happened to live in LA, and go by the name of Luke Striker. Luke and Jenny tlked all the time, at least once a week up until Luke's filming schedules got busy. Luke was always the one to call Jenny, seeing as Jenny'd parents would be more than a bit upset if the phone bill came and showed multiple long distance calls to LA, that and Luke was so rich he didn't really have to worry about the bills and money issues like Jenny did.

It was Thursday, and Jenny had just gotten hme from yet another Register meeting. Today had been very hard for Jenny, and as soon as Steve had pulled up in front of her house that day when he drove her home she had jumped out onto her lawn, waving thank you to Steve and Trina over her shoulder as she ran into her house. Jenny ran quickly up her stairs to her room, shut and locked her door behind her, and flopped down face first onto the bed. Staring sadly up at her alarm clock through very red eyes, Jenny sobbed quietly when the phone rang.

"Jenny, the phone's for you!" Jenn'y mother called from the bottem of the stairs. Still crying weakly, Jenny picke up the phone.

"Hello?" Jenny sobbed, trying desperately to stop crying. "This is Jenny."

"Hey Jenny it's me, Luke." Luke's voice rasped throught the phone, blanketed by static. jenny didn't say anything, wiping her running nose on her sweater sleeve. "Jenny, are you there?"

"I'm still here Luke." Jenny said quietly. She sighed, covering her face with her free hand that wasn't holding the phone. She really didn't feel like talking rght now, but she also didn't want to hang up on Luke. Not that she wasn't thinking about it though. "What's going on in LA?"

"Nothing right now actually. I just finished filming another movie today. I think it's going to be really good, but the critics say otherwise. You know how critics are, they're almost as bad as journalists!" Lke laughed, stopping short when Jenny didn't. "Jenny, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know you too well for that. Something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it Luke." Jenny said stubbornly. "You don't need to be involved in this."

"What is it Jenny, just tell me. Maybe I can help you." Luke said, trying the best he could to help Jenny when she wouldn't even tell him what the problem way.

"No, you can't help me Luke. No one can help me, it's hopeless!" Jenny sobbed freely, tears falling onto the phone. "I have to go, goodbye Luke."

"Jenny, don't -" Luke started, but but Jenny had already hung up on him, leaving him to listen to the dial tone. Jenny cried for hours, face pressed into her pillows until she fell asleep. Jenny's life was being turned upside down again, only this time, Jenny didn't see how this could turn out okay in the end.

The next day at school, Jenny didn't do anything that involved moving in anyway. She didn't copy down her homework off the board, eat her lunch, read the book she checked out from the librairy the day before, or break up any fights or arguments. The school wasn't sure what to do when Jenny didn't step in to settle things and smooth them over.

"Jenny, are you okay?" Trina asked as Steve drove the both of them home. Jenny hadn't even gone to the after school Register meeting, which was strange. Jenny always went to the meetings, even when she didn't need to be there. "Something's wrong Jenny, and as your best friend I demand to know what's going on."

"Nothing's wrong Trina." Jenny said firmly, ending the converasion. They didn't talk the rest of the way home, choosing instead to sit in silence. When Steve dropped Jenny off, she ran quickly into her house without even saying goodbye.

"Jenny dear, you have a visitor." Jenny's mother called from the kitchen. "I sent them p to your room already, so hurry upstairs."

Jenny walked up the stairs to stand dumbstruck in front of the closed door that led to her bedroom. She reached out a hand and ushed it open slowly. The room was dark, all the curtains pulled down over the windows, the lights turned off. Jenny walked in, shutting the door behind her. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room, or at least anyone that jenny could see.

"Hello?" jenny asked the room, a little scared. Then someone flipped the lights on behind her. Jenny jumped slightly, twirling around to face - Luke.

"Luke?" Jenny asked, struck temporarily dump at the shock of seeing him standing there, in her bedroom. Luke smiled, rushing across the room to pull her into a bone-crushingly tight hug. His embrace enveloped Jenny, mind and soul, making Jenny forget about how terrible everything had become for a moment. Jenny hugged him back, welcoming the slight pressure he was pushing onto her ribs as he hugged her, pressing her face into his shoulder. _He's so much talker than me now. He must have grown nearly a foot since I saw him last year at that stupid Spring Fling_, Jenny thought, _but he's still the same old Luke_. "What are you doing back here in Clayton?"

"Well, I knew today was your last day before spring break started because Geri Lynn told me, so I came down to visit you, after all you are my dearest friend. You seemed so upset on the phone yesterday, I just had tocomw back down here to check on you and see if you were okay." Luke said concernedly, causing his eyes to fill with a strange gleam Jenny had never seen there before. "What's happened to you Jen? You were fine last time I talked to you."

"Everything was fine, but that was a month ago that we talked last because your filming schedule got so hectic, remember? I just have been having a tough time lately." Jenny said, pulling away from Luke's embrace to sit on the edge of the bed. "So much has happened since you left here, and hardly any of it has been good for me. Life seems to be great for everyone but me lately."

Luke stood for a while in front of her, his feet the only thing Jenny could see of him as she stared at the floor. Luke stared down at her, unsure of what to do to help his dear Jenny, thinking intently. After some time he sighed, deciding on what he thought was best to do.

"Why don't I take you out for dinner?" Luke said brightly, sitting down beside her on the bed. "You can explain everything to me once we get there, okay?"

"Okay, I guess." Jenny smiled at him, taking the hand Luke offered her, standing up. "Where do you want to go?"

"How about that fancy little bistro in the next city to the south of here? I heard the food is really good." Luke said, jumping the last few steps as they headed for the door.

"Alright, hold on while I ask Mom." Jenny said, rushing into the kitchen. Luke heard Jenny and her mother talking for a while before Jenny reappeared smiling broadly. "She said it's fine, just have me back by one."

"I hope dinner doesn't take that long!" Luke laughed, opening the door for Jenny. They headed outside, where Luke asked Jenny to wait for a moment while he walked over to the tree. From under the low hanging branches, Luke rolled out his Harley from where he had hidden it. "I didn't want to cause a scene, you know? Last time my bike was in your drive way was when I took you to the Spring Fling."

"Good idea." Jeeny said, climping onto the back of Luke's bike behind him. Luke revved the engine, causing Jenny to shrike slightly and wrap her arms around him waist tightly. They drove through the country side on their way to the next town, speeding down the highway. Growing tired and more than a little bored with the lack of things to do, Jenny yawned, laying her head won on Luke's shoulder as her drove her away.


	2. Dinner, Tales, And Invitations

Thanks to my reviewer for the great advice! I love writting and I appreciate the support.

I don't own these charactors, and I am sorry I didn't say that on the last chapter, it slipped my mind!

* * *

Chapter 2

When Luke pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant some moments later, he told Jenny to climb off the bike and stand up b the dorrs while he parked the bike. Jenny jumped off, standing in front of the doors, waiting for Luke to return. When she felt someone tap her on the soulder five minutes later, she turned around and laughed at the sight that met her eyes.

There was Luke, but it didn't look like him. He had ditched his dressy shoes for a pair of beaten up, over sized, bar-laced skate shoes. He was also wearing a faded denim jacket, a backwards baseball cap, and those ridiculous wire-rimmed glasses from the year before. _He actually doesn't look half bad_, Jenny thought, taking the hand he offered her._ He looks like any normal teenage boy anyways.Yeah, like I know what nromal is any more..._

"Ready to go inside then?" Jenyy asked, heading for the door, but Luke didn't move. Jenny looked around at him, confused. "What's going on Luke?"

"Put these on before we go in." Luke said quietly, handing a pair of large black sunglasses that looked like they could cover half her face, a black newsboy cap, and a short black leather jacket. Jenny just stared at him like he was crazy, refusing to take the things from him.

"And why do I have to look like a biker chick psychopath?" Jenny asked, eyebrows raised as she slipped on the sunglasses, which did actually cover half her face.

"Becuase Jenny, think about it. If someone sees you with a strange guy, they could figure out it's me. Get it?" Luke said, smiling when Jenny nodded, helping her slip on her jacket. She crammed the hat on her head, and took the arm Luke was offering her as the headed for the door. "All I want is a quiet dinner so that we can talk, just like normal people, you know? And we can't do that if there are fifteen million cameras in our faces."

"Excuse me." An employee said as they reached the door, blocking their path as her looked down at them over a lage clipboard. "Do the two of you have a reservation?"

"No." Luke said stubbornly, dropping Jenny's arm. "I didn't know you needed one to eat here."

"Well, normal people do. This is a celebrity bistro and night club after all. You either have to pay for a table before you turn up or be someone like Orlando Bloom or Luke Striker." The employee said scathingly, huffing when Luke and Jenny laughed.

"Well then, please step aside my dear gentleman." Luke said, taking off his weak disguise. Jenny did the same, sticking her hands in her pockets. "Miss Jenny Greenley and I would like to go inside."

"Oh, I am so sorry Sir, I didn't recognize you!" The man sputtered, growning red in the face.

"That's the point of a disguise, don't feel bad." Jenny said sweetly, patting the confused employee on the arm. "So can we go inside or not? I'm hungry and tired of standing outside, truth be told."

"Of course Miss Greenley, I can seat the two of you myself." He said, ushering them through the doors. The restaurant was as amazing as anyone could have guessed. The decore was suttle and delicately detailed, making you feel comfortable. The waiter led them to a two person table at the back of the restaurant. It was on a little platform, with a curtain all along the edge so the occupants could have a privet conversation if they wished. "The VIP table, and sorry again for the confusion Sir." The employee walked off after Jenny and Luke ordered, glad to get away it seemed concidering how embarrassed he was.

"That was priceless." Luke said to Jenny, pulling her chair out for her to sit n. She smiled wealy at him, blushing crimson as she sat down. "That doesn't happen very often, but when it does, its the best."

Luke and jenny sat in silence after that. Luke could sence that Jenny didn't want to tell him what was going on that had made her so upset the day before, but that didn't mean he was going to give up. it just meant he'd have to pry the information out of her.

(Luke POV)

I looked at Jenny as she sat there across the table from me. She was obviously uncomfortable here, the whole place being filled with snobby and important people, so I got up from the table and pulled the curtains together, so that it was like it was just the two of us. I smiled at her as I sat back down and grew cross slightly when she didn't smile back. This was going to be harder than I thught!

"So Jenny, what happened. You said you would tell me." I said quietly. She looked down at the table, twirling a finger in the hair hanging over her shoulder from her ponytail. _Sh'e scared to tell me_, I thought sadly, _and she shouldn't be. She can tell me anything and I wouldn't judge her. She knows that, or atleast I thought she did_. "Jenny, you can tell me anything, okay? Don't be so nerovus."

"Luke, its not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't know how to tell you. I haven't old anyone about this, not even Trina." Jenny said quietly, still looking at the table. I knew this ad to be bad if Trina didn't even know, causing me to fear the worst.

"Does Scott know?" I asked. She looked up at me suddenly, and I was shocked to see tears forming in the corners of her eyes when I said Scott's name. She started to cry, hiding her face in her napkin. Biting my bottom lip, I stood up and when around the table to her, pulling her into my arms as she cried. "Please don't cry Jenny, I'm so sorry."

"It's not yu Luke, your being so wonderful and patient with me." jenny sobbed, wrappign ehr arms sround my neck as she cried. I pulled her closer into me, so that she slid out of her chair and onto the floor next to me, kneeling in front of me as i knelt before her. I kissed her forehead gently, trying my best to calm her down enough for her to tell me why she was so upset all of the sudden.

"What's maing you cry if its not me?" I asked her, pulling back from her slightly to stare into her tear stained face.

"It's Scott!" Jenny said quickly, almost as though she had let it slip. "He's gone Luke, he's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" I asked, dreading the answer. I was terrified she was about to tell me Scott had been killed in some freak accident or something. That would definatly make Jenny upset, seeing as she had loved him so much. "He's not dead is he?"

"No, he's alive." Jenny said softly, not lookign me in the face anymore. "He moved to Europe."

"Oh, is that it? That's no problem. I can take you there myself if you want." I said, taking her hand in ine. She shook her head sadly, still refusong to look at me.

"It's worse than that Luke, much worse." She said, closing her eyes. "We were both really upset when he found out from him parents. They said it would be good for him to travel and live abroad, you know, so I supported him the best I could. He wanted to try the long distance relationship, and so he went away to London. A few weeks later, I got his phone call."

"What was the phone call about?" I asked her. She looked up at me finally when I asked, and I cold see the pain etched in her face. It felt as though someone had stabbed me through the heart to see her in such pain. It made me want to comfort her, but I still didn't know what was going on.

"He dumped me." Jenny said sourly, tears flowing down her face. "He met some British girl who wants to be a chef, and Scott said they were perfect for each other and the long distance thing just wasn't working and could we still be friends or something."

"Oh Jenny! I'm sorry." I said pulling her into her into my arms agian as she began to cry. She sobbed into my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my chest to pull me closer to her as she cried._ I'll kill that jerk for upsetting Jenny like this and making her cry. Scott's gonna pay for this_, I thought bitterly, already forming a plan in my head that involved going to London, finding Scott and the girl he had left Jenny for, and throwing them out of my plane over the ocean. _He doesn't deserve her, she she deserves much better then that moron_. Pulling back as much as I could, I took Jenny's chin in my hand, forcing her to look up into my face. Her eyes met mine, and this time she didn't look away. "He doesn't deserve you Jenny, he's an idoit for letting you go, he doesn't deserve your heart or your love. You deserve better then that dorrknob."

"Luke, that's not true." Jenny said, but she smiled anyway. he voice had gone back to normal and her tears had stopped. I smiled, I had my Jenny back. "Thank you Luke, for everything."

(End POV)

Some time later, Jenny and Luke were pulling up in front of Jenny's house again after a great dinner. Luke had really enjoyed Jenny's company, and Jenny had enjoyed everything as well once she had stopped crying. She credited Luke with cheering her up, but he shrugged off her thanks when she told him, saying she would have done the same for him. She was sad the night was over, having enjoyed having Luke arond again.

"So Jenny, can I ask you something?" Luke asked. Jenny turned to look at him and nodded. "Would you like to come back to LA with me?" Jenny gagged a little stumbling forward. Luke caught her before she hit the ground, helping her stand, patting her on the back gently as she coughed.

"I can't just go to LA Luke!" Jenny said skeptically.

"Well, why not? I already talked to your mom and she said it was fine as long as I have you back before your spring break is over, so we have two weeks." Luke said as he opened the door for her. "All you have to do is pack. What do you say Jenny?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! I have some things planned as far as the next few xhapter, like what's going on with Trina and Steve, Cara and Kwang, and Jenny's own parents! 


	3. Tests And Plane Rides

This is chapter 3, yay! Hope you like it.

Warning: It switches at one point for what Luke and Jenny are doing to what someone else is doing (Don't wanna ruin it!)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

"I can't believe I let you talk me into going back to LA with you Luke." Jenny sighed from her seat in Luke's private jet. Sha had run into her house to find her mother already waiting for her in the kitchen to tell her it was a good idead to go with Luke to LA on vacation. Her mother said it would be good for her to get away from everything that had been upsetting her lately, even if she didn't really know the half of what was upaetting Jenny. Jenny had then ran up the stairs to her bedroom, pavking her things quickly before running back down stairs with her bags to where Luke stood waiting for an answer. Her suitcases seemed to be the only answer he needed, becasue as soon as he saw her carrying them down the stairs, he ran to her, setting her bags aside to pull her into his arms and swing her around happily.

"I know, I though you would be harder to persuade actually." Luke said happily, handing her a tall glass of her favorite, orange soda, while twisting the cap off a beer bottle for himself. Jenny sipped her soda carefully, not wanting to spill anything, seeing as it wasn't her plane and the last time he had offered her a soda, half of it had ended up going up her nose. "We are going to have a great time Jenny, I promise. Geri will be so happy to see you. She's always going on and on about how much she misses you."

"I miss her too." Jenny said, setting her glass aside to stare up at Luke. "Do you think you could just not tell geri what happened between me and Scott? I don't want her freaking out on me as soon as I walk in the door."

"Of course Jenny, if that's want you really want." Luke said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Are you talking about you and Scott breaking up, or going out together in the first place?"

"The first one of course, I mean, didn't you tell her about me and Scott already?" Jenny asked, confused. _Luke already told her about me and Scott, didn't he? Oh crap_, Jenny thought, playing distractedly with the end of her hair. _I thought he told her! God Luke, don't make me tell her, she'd kill me!_

"I did tell her, but I wasn't sure whether or not you had wanted me to, I was just asking." Luke said quickly. Jenny sighed with relief, causing Luke to laugh. "Calm down Jenny, this is a vacation after all. Loosen up!"

"Sorry Luke, I've been under a lot of stress lately. This is just how I am lately." Jenny said, slumping down in her seat. Luke took a long pull from his beer, watching Jenny as she squirmed under his gaze. "Stop it already Luke! Quit that, you're freaking me out!" Jenny picked a small throw pillow of the floor of the plane in front of her, tossing it as Luke's head. He laughed, setting his bottle down to throw it back a her. A good natured pillow fight was a great way to start their vacation together.

At the same time as Jenny and Luke were throwing pillows at each other and having a marvelous time, Trina was just about the oppisite. Trina had locked herself in her room, crying desperately into her pillow. She had taken a test earlier that day at the hospital she had hoped she would never have to take, or at least not while she was a teenager in high school. She was sitting on her bed, the test results sitting unopened in front of her on the bed, scared to look at them or do this on her own. Reaching for the phone on the table beside her bed, she punched n the familiar numbers she aways pushed when she needed to talk.

""I need you Jenny, please pick up the phone! I can't do this alone." Trina whispered as the phone rang. Jenny's mother answered, souning tired. "Hello Mrs. Greenley, I know it's late but can i please speak with Jenny? It's really important."

"Oh Trina, I am so sorry. You're about an hour too late dear." Jenny's mother sighed, sending static rushing through the phone.

"What do you mean an hour too late?" Trina asked, worried. Had something happened to her Jenny after Steve had dropped her off after school? "What's wrong with Jenny, what happened?"

"Oh no dear, Jenny is just fine, nothing happened." Jenny's mother said sweetly, claming Trina back down. "Jenny just left with a friend that invited her to go on vacation with them, that's what I meant dear."

"Oh, well then, which friend was it? Maybe I can reach her at their place." Trina said, pulling out her phone book.

"I'm sorry trina, Jenny is impossible to get ahold of right now." Mrs. Greenley said kindly. Trina was confused but this. Why would Jenny be impossible to call? "Jenny left an hour ago for LA with her friend Luke, Trina. She won't be back until the end of spring break dear."

"Luke? As in Luke Striker?" Trina said, gagging slightly. "Jenny ran off to LA with a movie star when I need her the most!"

"Sorry Trina, she's gone." Mrs. Greenley said sadly. Something was wrong with Trina, and Jenny might be the only one that could help, Mrs. Greenley knew this somehow. "Look dear. Next time she calls here, I'll have her call you too, okay? She said she would call when the plane landed."

"That's fine Mrs. Greenley, thanks." Trina sighed, handing up the phone. Turning her head to look at the result's packet on her bed, Trina sobbed slightly. "I guess I'll just have to do this on my own." with shaking hands, Trina opened the results to stare down in dissbelief at the one word written there.

"Oh my God!" Trina sobbed, tears welling up in her eyes again. She threw the results across the room, flopping back on her bed, crying herslef to sleep, mcuh like Jenny had not so long ago.

"Jenny, wkae up already. We've landed." Luke said softly, shaking Jenny by the shoulder gently. _I have to wake her up, whether or not I want to_, Luke sighed before shaking Jenny roughly by the shoulders. "Wake up already Jenny! We have to get of the frigging plane now!"

"Stop it, I'm up!" Jenny groaned, opening her eyes as Luke continued to shake her by the shoulders. "Luke, I'm awake, stop shaking me!" She pulled away, looing ruffled.

"Sorry." Luke said sheepishly. "You're a heavy sleeper."

"Not after that I won't be." Jenny said more than a little crossly, maikng Luke blush, embarrassed. "Sorry if I snapped at you jsut now, i'm not used to sleeping on a plane."

"Oh, it's fine. You get used to sleeping on a plane eventually. I have to do t all the time." Luke smiled, showing his brilliantly white teeth. "Let's get your bags then and go. The limo should be waiting for us already."

"A limo?" Jenny asked, her heart falling. She could remember the last time she had been in a limo with Luke, and it had not been a pleasent experience. She had been nervous, and cold, and wet from her dripping smiw suit from working at that stupid car wash. _At least this time I have proper clothes on_, Jenny thought, standing up to follow Luke.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kinda short! Hope you lied it anyways! Review please, and I'll be adding more chapters soon, as fast as I can write them! 


	4. Surprises Bad And Good

Well then, here you go, Chapter 4 is up! Have fun with all the drama!

Thanks to all my reviewers for their wonderfull reviews. I've had eight reveiw so far, and I can't wait to get more! On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Poor Trina, she's lost her head now that Jenny went away." Mrs. Greenley said, setting down the phone. "I hope Jenny calls soon, Trina sounds really upset, even if she tried not to let it show in her voice. She needed Jenny, but Jenny's in LA with Luke on her well deserved vacation. I have no idea why Jenny is so distant with me lately, but I think she nows more of what's going on between me and her father than she lets on."

Mrs. Greenley was glad her dear little Jenny had left the house, now she could sit around and think about what to do. Her and mr. grennley hadn't been getting along lately, seeing as he was always gone and always grumpy when he got home. It was time for a change, and Mrs. Greenley knew just what to do. The problem was, how to tell Mr. Greenley and the kids...

"Look over there Jenny, see that?" Luke said, pointing out the car window at large and beautiful building. It was one of the most spetacuarl things I have ever seen. "See that? It's the Heritage Square Museum."

"It's amazing Luke." Jenny said truthfully, watching as it went whizzing past them with the other buildings. Jenny had spent all morning with Luke. Luke was showing her all of the fantastic sights that LA had to offer someone from Clayton, Indiana which was about everything there. He pointed out museums, librairys, art gallerys, and all kinds of famous things that Jenny had never seen or heard of before. He pointed out normal things too, including a little bakery that sold the best chocolate cake ever, if you wanted to wait in line for an hour to get it that is, and a bus stop where he had once been kissed by a totaly stranger who said she was his biggest fan. Jenny was having a wonderful time, just as Luke had promised her she would, but she was still worried about seeing Geri Lynn again. I mean, I dated her ex-boyfriend and all, Jenny sighed, looking out her window as Luke rambled on and on about things. She has perfect rights to hate me, seeing as I kinda broke them up with out meaning to, of course.

"What's wrong Jenny?" Luke asked, pulling her back to the present. Jenny shook her head, gicing him the best fake smile she could come up with. "Alright, if you're sure nothing's wrong then. Oh, look at that! That's the Walk of fame, you know?"

"Yeah." Jenny said, unexcitedly. She was getting tired again, and more than a little anxious. "Hey Luke, when are we going to get to your place to surprise Geri Lynn?"

"Oh, in a moment." Luke said casually, as though it was a throw away question. "We'll be there in five minutes or so. Can you believe all this great stuff is on the way to my place?"

"Your not serious are you?" Jenny asked, laughing when Luke nodded. "Come on, we could not have driven around this long to not be at your place already."

"Okay, I had the driver take a few truns in the wrong direction, but can you blame me? LA is awesome, and I just want you to see all of it." Luke said honestly, making Jenny smile again. "You deserve the whole package, and I intend to give it to you Jenny. I have no idea what that means, but it sounds good, right?"

"You crack me up Luke, you really do." Jenny giggled, punching him in the arm playfully. He smiled wickedly, pouncing on top of her to push her down against the floor of the Limo, looming above her. He didn't do anything, just held her down, making her a little uneasy. "Luke, what are you doing?"

"Just this." Luke said, beginning to tickle her. She squirmed, laughing as he continued to tickled her all over. Luke didn't stop until the driver told them they were in front of his house. "Look Jenny, there it is! This is where I live."

"Holy crap." Jenny said slowly, her mouth falling open. It was magnificent, all tall and sleek and gigantic looking. It was at least three stories tall, with large windows to take advantage of the light source it had, being set up on a hill. The building was a strange tan color, with white and dark brown around the door and window borders. The lawn was beautiful, with flowers and trees everywhere you looked, but Jenny was more interested in the tiny little pond where some baby ducks where swimming around playfully. It was beautiful all around, and Jenny was excited that she was going to be staying there, even if Geri Lynn would be there.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked as they stepped out of the limo onto the cobblestone path. Jenny just looked at him, dumbstruck. "Well? Say something already Jenny."

"How could anyone not like this house. It's beautiful, and the lawn, and the duck pond." Jenny said quickly, turning around to motin at everything as she said it. "It's like my fantasy home, if I wasn't poor and unimportant, ou know?"

"Yeah, it's cool I guess." Luke said, looking up sourly at his home. "But it doesn't feel like a home should to me. A home should be filled with laughter and family. Mine's all empty and silent, except for my music and when Geri comes to visit after school of when she doesn't have classes, but I'm mostly all alone in this place and it sucks."

"Well, you have me for two weeks to play up your little fatasy of having someone around the house." Jenny said sweetly, taking his arm. He looked up at her and smiled, making Jenny feel happy. Jenny was happy she could make Luke happy after everything he had done for her. "But believe me on this. By the end of the two weeks, you'll be begging for me to leave and you'll lock the door behind me. You'll love being on your own by the time I leave, trust me."

"That can never happened." Luke said, leading her to the door. "Would you like a tour of the house? Or would you rather get lost on your own?"

"A tour sounds good, but I have to call my mother first, remember?" Jenny said, ulling out her cell phone. Luke nodded, showing her into the sitting room so that she could have som e privacy. Luke left her, saying he would be in the front hall when she was done. Jenny was surprised when he father answered the phone. "Dad? What are you doing home?"

"Got off my trip a little earlier than I thought I would princess." Jenny sighed. Even though she was a senior in high school her father still called her princess. "Need to talk to mom huh? Hold on."

"Hello?" Mrs. Greenley said, picking up on the other line. Jenny greeted her and told her that they were at Luke's house. "Alright dear, I'll let you be. But before you go, Trina called yesterday."

"What did she want Mom?" Jenny asked, worried. Trina only called her when it was really important, especially it she ahd called that late, after Jenny had left.

"She wouldn't tell me, but it sounds bad dear. I think you should call her right away." Mrs. Greenley said. Jenny sighed, telling her mother goodbye before hanging up the phone to call Trina. "Hello, is Trina there?"

"This is her." A voice much unlike Trina's rasped. Jenny it her lip, Trina mus have been crying to sound this bad. "Who's this?"

"Trina, it's Jenny, how are you?" As soon as Jenny had told Trina it was her, Trina had burst into tears. "My my god, Trina what is it? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm terrible!" Trina cried, wailing into the phone. "I hate it Jenny, what am I going to do?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on first Trina." Jenny said softly, trying to calm Trina down a little. But it didn't work, Trina was going ballistic on the other end, her wails getting louder and louder. "Trina, tell me what's wrong, please!" Jenny was getting really worried, thinking something terrible had happened, like Steve had crashed and died or Trina was moving to Europe like Scott had. Jenny nearly puked when she though about Scott, but she remembered Trina needed her. She could puke over Scott later. "Please tell me what's upsetting you."

"Jenny, I - I'm." Trina said, gasping for air. "I don't know how to tell you! I'm so scared Jenny!"

"It's okay trina, I'm here for you, just tell me." Jenny said sweetly. "I promise to help you the best I can with whatever it is."

"No one can help me!" Trina wailed again, starting back up. Jenny was sure Trina's room must be flooded by the way she was crying and carrying on. "Jenny, I'm pregnaut!"

Jenny nearly dropped the phone. _Trina was pregnaut? How could this happen? How could Steve and Trina be so careless as to get pregnaut? This had to be a joke, a really mean joke they were playing to freak her out, that was it,_ Jenny though, returning to the conversation.

"You're not serious, are you?" Jenny asked quietly. Trina didn't answer at first, but then...

"Yes Jenny, I am serious. Steve and I are having a baby." Trina said, her voice filled with mixed emotions. "I had to tell you Jenny, I'm sorry if I ruined your vacation with Luke before it started. You don't need to come home, I just needed to know that you would help me if you could as far as dealing with this."

"Trina, does Steve know yet?" Jenny asked, holding her throbbing head in her free hand. "Did you tell him yet?

"No." Trina sobbed, and Jenny sighed. "I wanted you to know first. I'll call after this phone call, okay?"

"You have to do it now Trina. I'll let you go." Jenny said, fighting with Trina. "If you need me call my cell, okay?"

"Okay Jenny, thanks. And before I go, I want to know if you would concider being my child's godmother. You don't have to tell me now, just think about it okay? Goodbye." Trina said, hanging up the phone before Jenny could answer. Jenny sighed, shutting her phone and flopping down into a chair, closing her eyes. She was shocked about trina being pregnaut, upset by the phone conversation with the sobbing Trina, worried about her parents and what was going on with them at home, worried and anxious about seeing Geri Lynn after everything that had happened with the two of the and Scott, and utterly exhausted from trying to sleep on the plane the night before.

"Somethign wrong Jenny?" Luke asked poking his head around the door. He looked at Jenny were she sat, eyes closed, a strange look on her face. It was something between a grimace and a scoff, all of her face filled with pain and hurt. "God, what happened to you in those few moments I left you alone on the phone?"

"It was Trina. Not just her, but mostly what she said." Jenny sighed, a few small tears slidding doen her face, worring Luke. She opened her eyes to look at him suddenly, startling him. "I can trust you not to tell Geri Lynn, right? Trina and her weren't really frineds, and this is need to know information."

"Yeah, of course I won't tell her." Luke said, moving to sit in the chair next to Jenny. "What's wrong with Trina?"

"A whole lot apparently." Jenny sobbed slightly, crying as she told Luke what Trina had told her. "...And she wants me to be the godmother of her unborn child she's having with Steve, who she hasn't even told yet."

"That's tough, I hope she's okay." Luke said, sighing when Jenny looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Hope she's okay? Luke, she's pregnaut!" Jenny shouted at him, unable to control her emotions anymore. "She is pregnaut, and from the sound of it, she's not ready to do this! And here I am, on vacation when she needs me, and I'm going to be her child's godmother! I don't even know what a godmother does! My parents are driving me crazy, and I think their marriage is going down the drain, and they're pulling me down with them! Not that anyone could pull me down farth that Scptt did though, thank you! He dumbed me for some pastry girl who talks with a British accent! And before yo ask, no I am not okay!"

And then she burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands. Luke bit his bottem lip, pulling Jenny into his arms like he had that night at the resteraunt.

"Well, this is a surprise." A voice said behind them. Jenny and Luke looked around to see none other than Geri Lynn, standing there in the doorway, a frown painting her face.

* * *

So now you know what's wrong with Trina, and let me say it was probably easy to guess. But oh on! What's going on with Jenn't mother? Bum Bum BAAAA! LOL 

So now Geri Lynn knows everything, whether not not thats a good thing - you'll just have to wait to find out! I'll update soon!


	5. Shocking Discoveries On All Sides

Okay then, chapter five is here! Yay for chapter five!

Sorry it took so long, but with four chapter stories going at the same time, takes me a while t update, and I'm a slow writter! Ha ha! If you really like my story, the one below, and can't wait patiently for an update, I beg that maube you could occupy your time while waiting by maybe reading one of my other stories if you really like this one and are impaiten with me.

Thanks to my reviewers!

On with the show!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 5

**(Jenny POV)**

"Geri, please! Wait a second!" Luke called after her, scrampling off the floor. She had taken one look at Luke and I, wrapped in each other's arms as I cried, before storming out quickly and rushing out the door back to her car. To make matters worse, Luke hadn't let go of me as soon as he had seen Geri Lynn in the doorway. He had hestitated, looking up at her with his mouth hanging open slightly, before saying 'Hey Geri, how was school' like nothing strange was going on. _Nothing strange WAS going on, _I thought, rughing after then. _She just took it the wrong way, because Luke and I are close. Maybe too close..._

"Geri please! I swear nothing happened. I mean really, it's me and Jenny we're talking about!" Luke shouted, banging his fist on the hood of her car. Luke stood in front of Geri's car, hands placed firmly palms don on the hood of her car, staring at her with fire blazing in his eyes through the glass of the windshield. Geri had jumped in her car and revved it up, but stopped when Luke had placed himself in front of her, blocking her way off of his estate. I knew Geri Lynn wouldn't punch it and hit him, seeing as I was watching and she would kill him because he was right in front of her car and all, but seeing Luke such a vunerable position like that made me nervous.

Geri Lynn was furious, I could tell when she was after all those years of working with her on the Register and sitting with her at lunch, and she could get pretty scary when she got angry like this. Like that day at the car wash we had held in the parking lot when her and Scott broke up...

"It didn't mean anything huh? How can I believe that!" Geri yelled, hands gripping the steering wheel. "We both know you and Jenny are close Luke. And to come home from college to visit you to find you holding her like that in your arms, with her arms wrapped tightly around you, it's not exactly the most reassuring sight, let me tell you! I love you Luke, but if somethings going on I have a right to know! What happened between you and Jenny!"

"Nothing!" I said, running forward. Bending down a little, I looked at Geri Lynn through the driver's side window. She looked at me, anger still written in her face. "I swear Geri Lynn, nothing happened between me and Luke. I know you guys are dating, and I would never do that to you, would I? I care about you Geri, I've missed you. And I don't love Luke, never have, never will love him or feel for him as more that a close friend. I just got a distressing phone call and Luke was trying to make me feel better."

"You got a distressing phone call, right. And I'm the Queen of England!" Geri spat, reaching to roll up her window. Without thinking about what could happen, I placed my hands over the glass to stop her. She stopped, but only just in time. "Get off it Jenny!"

"No, not until you've heard me out!" I shouted, kicking her car. _Bad idea, _I gasped as pain shot up my leg. _Oh well, I'll live with it. As long as Geri Lynn doesn'r run over Luke or roll her window up into my fingers I'm fine. _"Geri Lynn, I know that couldn't look well from where you stood, but I mean what I said back there. My life's falling apart and I've been really stressed, so Luke brought me back here for a vacation over spring break and to surprise you."

"I was surprised all right." Geri said coldy, hands back on the steerinf wheel.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said softly, upset. _She won't listen! What am I going to do? I accidentally helped her and Scott break up, _I remembered with a groan, _please don't tell me I've broken up her and Luke as well!_

"Please Geri, baby come inside so Jenny and I can explain everything to you." Luke said in hushed tones. Geri looked at him for a moment, before nodding. "I love you -"

"Don't say that." Geri said savagly. She pushed her car door open roughly and I stepped aside quickly as she got out. She walked back up to Luke's house, slightly ahead of us. We all went into the sitting room and sat down, all of us in seperate corners of the room as far away from each other as possible. "Start talking then."

"Well Geri Lynn, to start off with everything, Scott moved to London and broke up with me over some little British girl who wants to be a chef." I started, looking at the floor. Luke had his hands over his eyes, leaning back in his chair so his feet dragged the floor, messing up the carpet.

"He did? But you two were perfect!" Geri said, her voice sighly sweeter than a moment before. "He didn't cheat on you did he?"

"I don't know, he was in London when he broke up with me." I sighed, still not looking at her. She gapsed, and I could tell she was beginning to understand. _She might as well know all of it._ "Something's going on with my parents, but I don't know what that is because they're trying to hide it from me and my brothers."

"Oh Jenny, I'm so sorry for yelling at you!" Geri said gently to me. I looked up at her to see tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"There was no way you could have known, but it gets better." I said, going to sit by her. She turned in her seat slightly to look at me closer in the face. _Here it comes! _"Trina is pregnant, with Steve's baby. They want me to be the godmother."

"They're what?" Geri gasped, falling out of her chair onto the floor as she shot up. "Are they really? I can't believe it."

"They are, Trina told me when I called her jsut before you got here. That's why I was so upset Geri, and that's why Luke was holding me like that. It's not because we love each other and he's cheating on you I swear it was just him trying to comfort me." I said imploringly, begging her. "Please don't be mad at me or Luke, Geri. Especially not Luke, be mad at me if you like because it always seems to be my fault lately. But don't blame Luke."

"I don't blame either of you." Geri said kindly, taking my hand. I looked up into her face, shocked. _She wasn't mad at us, not even me? What is going on, wasn't she mad a minute ago?_ "Now that I know what's going on, I understand completely. I have a bad temper, you know, and sometimes I can't control it. I'm sorry."

"Do you still love me then?" Luke asked, finally looking out from behind his hands. He smiled when Geri nodded, rushing over to pick her up in his arms ans kiss her. I looked away, a little uncmfortable. "I love you too Geri, nothing can chance that, not now, not ever!"

"Well then Jenny, let's get you settled in then. Get your bags and follow me, I'll give you a tour once we drop your bags off!" Geri said happily, taking my hand again to drag me out of the sitting room and through the rest of Luke's large house that I knew I was going to get lost in.

**(End POV)**

Mrs. Greenley sat at the bus stop, still unsure about what she was doing there. All she knew was that she was tired of always doing what ws best for everyone else and not what was best fro her. She knew this was best for her, but what about her beautiful baby boys? And what about Jenny? She knew he daughter was having a tough time lately, and she knew running away on a bus headed for New York wasn't going to be much help for her stress wise, but it was something he had to do. She jumped slighly when her cellp phone rang, answering it with trembling hands.

"Hello?" Mrs. Greenley said, watching as a few cars drove past her where she sat.

"Hello? Karen, is that you? Honey, where are you?" Mrs. Greenley, otherwise known as Karen, sighed as she though about just hanging up the phone.

"It's me Dan. I'm here, but I'm not telling you where. I'm not coming home." Mrs. Greenley sighed, pressing one of her hands against her forhead. "I can't come home."

"Why not dear? Do you need me to come get you?" Mr. Greenley, otherwise named Dan, said worried. "Tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"I don't need you to come get me, what I needed was for you to sign those divorce papers but you refused to do it. So I took matters into my own hands." Mrs. Greenley snapped into the phone, becoming upset. He only cared now because she wasn't around to cook and clean anymore. He didn't care about her, he was never there when she needed him. Well, now it was over, one way or the other. "I needed to leave, I'm not telling you where I'm going or how long I'll be gone. It could be a week, or a month, or forever."

"But why are you doing this to me Karen? What about the kids?" Mr. Greenley asked, panic in his voice. "What are they gonna do without you?"

"Don't talk to me about the kids Dan! You are never there for them, or me. That's why I'm leaving." Mrs. Greenley said, tears beginning to stream down her face. "You were never there for us Dan, you were always away on business. We barely talk anymore, and the kids hardly know you."

"I'm so sorry Karen, I had no idea you felt that way." Mr. Greenley sighed. "How can I make it up to you?"

"It's too late for that Dan, too little too late." Mrs. Greenley said quietly as the bus she had been waiting for pulled up in front of the bus stop. She stood up, gripping her suitcase and her purse in trembling fingers. "I'll send for the kids when I'm all settled in my new place. Goodbye Dan."

She hung up the phone and turned it off, pulling her things onto the bus that would take her away to a new life.

**(Geri POV) **

"So Geri Lynn, your really not upset with me?" Jenny asked from where she sat on the floor. I had shown her to her room, the one across the hall from Luke's room and the guest room I stayed in when I came to visit Luke. Once she had unpacked her things, placing them in the dresser beside the bed. We had sat here talking for almost an hour, catching up on each other's lives, Jenny sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed while I sat in the chair in front of the desk that was placed up against the wall. Jenny had been right, her life had taken a turn for the worst after Luke had come back to LA and I had gone away to college.

"Of course not Jenny, I could never be mad at you." I said, laughing at her worried face. Poor Jenny, always worried about what others thought about her. If only she would give that up like I had.

"Thanks Geri Lynn, you don't know how much it means to me that you aren't mad at me." Jenny said, beaming.

Luke walked in the room, dressed only in his swimming trunks, a rolled up towel around his shoulders. He stood there for a moment looking between us as we stared at him. Well, to be fair, Jenny didn't stare. She took one good look at him before dropping her eyes back to the carpet. I looked though, taking it all in. Luke was tan and musculair, his chest covered lightly with blonde hair that snaked down his very sexy six pack andinto the wasit of his pants. He was so hot, I just wanted to soak it all in, but not if it made Jenny uncomfortable. Sighing, I stood up and turned to Luke.

"Would the two of you lovely girls care to join me for a swim out in the pool out back?" Luke asked us, his voice calm now that he knew we hadn't been fighting or attempting to pull each other's hair out by the roots. I smiled, nodding, but Jenny shook her head. "Aw, why not Jenny? It'll be fun, I swear."

"I don't have a suit, it's been too cold to swim back home." Jenny explained, finally looking back up at Luke, this time into his face. "I can't you two go on though."

"No, I have an idea." I said, grabbing my purse. "Come on Jenny, we'll just have to go out and buy you one, okay?"

"Alright I guess." Jenny said, standing up and walking over to the door.

"Do you mind Luke? We'll be back soon, I promise." I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled, wrapping his arms around me so I was flat against his unclothed chest.

"As long as you let me pay for it." Luke said, handing Jenny his credit card. She looked stunned, and tried to hand it back, but Luke refused. "I mean it. Neither of you are going to spend a cent of your money while you're here in my home on vacation with me. Think of it as a thank you present for cheering up my lonely home."

"Fine." Jenny said finally. "As long as Geri is responcible for the credit card, not me. I'll loose it or something stupid like that."

"Fine with me." Luke said, letting me go. I wished he hadn't let me go, it felt good to have him hold me against him like that, but Jenny was still looking uncomfortably back at us from the door. I didn't want her to feel like the odd man out or anything, so I took the cradit card when she handed it to me and we left to go do some shopping.

**(End POV)**

**(Luke POV)**

Finally, I thought, dropping down onto my bed, face first so my nose was crushed into my bedspread. It was beginning to get real uncomfortable in there. I hadn't known quite what to do. Flipping over to look at the ceiling, I sighed, placing my arms behind my head. I felt so strange having both Geri and Jenny in the same room with me. I seemed to myself to have developed split personalities around them, one of each of them. With Geri, I was always forced to act all cool, composed, and sexy. The ways she thought I should be, as populair as I was with the media and with the fans and stuff like that.

It was different with Jenny though. She liked me for me, just for being Luke, not for beingan actor or as the kid from 'Heaven Help Us'. I was more what I had thought myself to be around her, just normal. I liked the things everyone else did - surfing, driving sorund for no reason with gas how it was now, making out, sitting on the couch for hours at a time watching stupid television shows that made no sence, sleeping in on the weekends or when ever I could when I wasn;t working on some film for that matter, swimming in the olympic sized pool in my back yard, pigging out when ever I felt like it - you know, normal stuff. I luaghed, tryng to see Jenny making out with someone, but I couldn't see her doing it.

Until an image of us, her and me, flashed before my eyes. She had her hands wrapped up in my hair, holding my face close to hers as I kissed her, my mouth covering hers as I deepened the kiss. One of my hands was behind her head in her hair, the other resting in the small of her back, pulling her closer to me. Then I realized what I was seeing. Me, kissing Jenny, when I had a girlfriend - Geri Lynn, Jenny's close friend. I gapsed, falling off the bed.

"Why am I thinking this? What the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed, beating my head aginst the floor. "Why did I even think that, I love Geri Lynn. I love her, I love -"

I paused, thinking hard. Did I really love Geri Lynn? I thought I had not so long ago, before I had gone to fetch Jenny away from her home that was destressing her so badley. But everything was different now that I had he back again, now that I could see her again. I had missed her, sure I was going to miss her when I had left for LA a year ago, but I didn't realize just how much I had missed her until I had had her back, and pressed against me in my arms no less. What was I going to do?

"I'm falling in love with Jenny." I whispered to myself, realization dawning in my troubled brain like a lightning bold had struck it. "I don't love Geri anymore, I love Jenny."

What am I going to do?

**(End POV)**

"Hello?" Steve said, answering his phone. It was Trina, he realized happily. She hadn't called him the day before, and she had skipped going out with him the the movies that day, making him worry. "Trina, what's up baby, I missed you today. What didn't you show up?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today Steve, I'm sorry." Trina said. It sounded like she was crying to Steve.

"What's happened honey, why are you crying?" Steve asked her. She burst into tears. "You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, it's not that Steve, never. I have something I have to tell you." Trina moaned. He could tell it wasn't going to be good. "Steve, I'm so sorry. I'm pregnant."

"What did yousay Trina?" Steve said, shocked. Did shejust say what I think she said?

"I'm carrying your baby Steve, our baby." Trina sobbed into the phone. "I understandif you hate me and if you leave me, but please dont do it Steve!"

"Baby, it's okay. I wont leave you." Steve said calmy, making Trina stop crying. "Wecan do this. I'll come over and we can talk, okay?"

"Oh thank you!" Trina sobbed. Everything just seemed a little brighter to Trina just then. Everything was a little better.

**

* * *

**

What will poor Luke, Geri, and Jenny do now that Luke knows what his feelings for thentruely are? What will happen withJenny's family,and whenis Trinagoing tohave the baby? All will be revealed in time...starting with the next chapter to come soon!


	6. Swimming Pools And Eavesdroping

Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here it is, chapter six! Yay!

Special thnaks to **dancin' chicky18, **who called a very serioud problem in my writting to my attention. I swear to her and everyone else I will try to fix the issues in the spelling and grammer of my story - good news, I finally got a computer program with spelling/grammer check! Yay!

**__**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**(Jenny POV) **_

"Geri, are you sure this is the one I should get?" I asked for the hundredth time I knew. We had been out shopping for almost half an hour and I was starting to get annoyed with Geri. She had been having me try on just about every suit in the stupid store trying to find the 'perfect one' for me. Geri had finally picked out a suit for me that she said matched my skin tone and my eyes perfectly or so she said, I had no idea what she was talking about personally but whatever. It was black and white striped bikini top and back bottoms. It liked it, but what if it looked bad on me? There wasn't a mirror to check, so all I had to go on was Geri's thoughts. I decided to go with it, but only because I was tired of trying every suit on that Geri saw. "If you're sure this is the best one and it looks okay on me let's just buy it already. Can we go now then Geri Lynn, please? This is so boring! I hate shopping for hours."

"Alright, I want to get back to my baby anyways. I hate to keep my Luke waiting longer than he has to for me." Geri said cheerily, skipping to the register. She paid with Luke's credit card, dragging me out of the store and back to her car. "So, what really happened with you and Scott? I mean, that couldn't be all of it, can it? It couldn't have been that simple."

"No, that was the basic though." I sighed, telling her everything she had wanted to know which was every last detail I could give her as it turned out. I didn't really want to open up to her and spill my guts and secrets, but she had gone through something similar, right? I mean, she had dated Scott as well. Only difference is, she dumped him, not the other way around.

"Well Jenny, I say you're better off without him then, if that's what really happened." Geri said slowly. I looked over at her, confused.

"Do you think I'm lying then Geri Lynn?" I asked, unsure of what she meant. She looked over at me as she parked her car in front of Luke's house and climbed out, grabbing the bag with my suit in it.

"No Jenny, I just don't get why you wouldn't want to tell me unless it wasn't true somehow." She shrugged, throwing me my bag.

"I didn't lie to you Geri Lynn. But you're right about the fact that I didn't want you to know about what happened at first." I said, looking up at her sadly. "You went through kind of the same thing, and I didn't want to upset you or anything like that. I mean, I just felt like it would be best for your sake not to mention it."

"Classic Jenny, always looking out for everyone but herself." Luke called from where he stood leaning against the open doorway. "So did you get what you were looking for then?"

"Yes, wait until you she her in it Luke! It's so adorable on her." Geri said, going up and kissing him on the cheek. Was it just me or did he not look too thrilled to see her or to have her kiss him like that? "Jenny lets go upstairs and change quickly. We'll meet you out by the pool Luke darling!"

Next thing I knew I was playing the role of Geri's pull along toy again. What a fun vacation this was, being pulled around by Luke's clingy and continuously happy girlfriend who thought he had been cheating on her with me when she arrived. _Well_, I thought unhappily, _at least I'll never get lost with her pulling he around like a cat toy on a string or a little pet or something weird like that._ We reached the guest bedroom that I was staying in and Geri Lynn finally let me go.

"I'll change in my room and you change in here, okay Jenny?" She smiled at me when I nodded, but it wasn't a natural smile. It was a Geri-Lynn-thinks-mores-going-on-then-there-really-is smile and I didn't like the look of it. Whenever she gets that smile, something bad happens, and she's usually the one to cause it. "Great, just go out the back door down the hall outside the family room when you're done okay? You'll end up right outside beside the pool."

I nodded as she closed the door. I pulled the new suit she had bought me with Luke's money out of the back and pulled off the tags. Slipping out of my clothes I put on the suit with shaking hands.

It was weird to be changing in Luke's house. I don't know why, but it was. I mean, I wasn't weird to change at Trina's house because I was there all the time and when I went to Cara's it wasn't weird either. _I guess it's because he's a guy,_ I reasoned with myself. _Or because Luke's famous or something like that._

When I was done changing, I folded up my clothes and put them in one of the empty drawers of the dresser I had put my clothes in earlier. I threw the tags and the bag in the garbage before leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs, unsure of where I was going really. Geri Lynn talked so fast!

I heard splashing and Geri Lynn's frantic happy squeals and followed them to the door out of the house. I walked outside and was immediately splashed with a load of water. I gasped, seeing as the water was freezing cold and all.

"Sorry Jenny!" Luke yelled, swimming over to the edge of the pool to look up at me, smiling broadly. "Hey Jenny, I like your suit. It looks real good on you, doesn't it Geri?"

"Yeah, real good." Geri said with a certain amount of bitterness in her voice. She didn't exactly sound too happy. Leaning back against the opposite edge she smiled one of her fake smiles again. "Come on in Jenny, its great."

"No thanks Geri Lynn." I said, sticking a foot in. "It's way too cold for me."

"Aw, come of Jenny!" Luke whined, splashing me again so I was drenched all over. "Don't make me come over there and push you in!"

"You wouldn't dare." I said quietly, looking daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be in trouble. But Geri Lynn's look probably would have killed me before mine could so much as scratch him. She was getting more and more crazy and angry looking.

"Watch me!" Luke laughed, pulling himself up out of the deep end of the pool with him arms braced against the side. I screamed, trying to run from him. But he was too quick for me. He caught me around the waist, hauling me up and holding me under one arm as he pulled me to the edge of the pool. Dangling me head first over the water by my ankles, he laughed again. "So Jenny, what do you say now?"

"I say you're coming with me!" I yelled, grabbing him around the ankles. He jerked forward a little, teetering on the edge of a few seconds before sending us both falling into the clear water with a splash. I surfaced first, waiting for Luke to surface as well. Then I could drown him, the water was freezing!

When Luke surfaced, he shook his head, his hair flying over to the other side of his face so he could see. He smiled at me, treading water to keep his head about the surface. I swam over to him smiling broadly – before reaching up and shoving him under as far as I could. Then it was my turn to laugh.

Until he resurfaced that is. He looked a little shocked.

"No one's ever dunked me before." He said quietly, looking up at me. She smiled and I knew it wasn't going to be good. I swam away, Luke following right behind me. Glancing sideways at Geri as I passed her I received a shock. She had the same look on her face as the day that Scott and I had thrown those buckets of water at each other at the carwash the day they had broken up. I stopped to asked her what the matter was, but never got to.

Luke jumped on me then, sending me under the water to swallow quite a bit of it. I had after all had my mouth open, seeing as I had intended on talking to Geri Lynn before he had jumped me like that. I choked and sputtered as I came up, clutching my throat. I went into a coughing fit and Luke started patting me on the back kindly to help me. Bad idea though. Geri Lynn was the one looked like she wanted to do the choking around here, and I was pretty sure she'd be choking me.

"I'm going inside. This is so boring!" Geri huffed crossing her arms over her chest as she climbed out of the pool actually using the stairs unlike Luke had. "You guys have fun."

"Come on Geri! Don't be that way." Luke laughed, biting his bottom lips as she slammed the glass sliding door shut on him. He turned back to me, sadness in his eyes as he climbed back in the pool. He swam over to me, his nose level with the surface of the water as he treads water before me. "She's been like that a lot lately and I don't know what's going on or what's wrong. Or even if anything IS wrong because she won't talk to me! What do you think Jenny?"

"I don't know what's going on either. Geri Lynn's always been hard to read. She's usually thinking six or seven steps ahead of the game so she's hard to predict." I said slowly knowing I was being more of a hindrance than a help. Luke was looking more and more depressed with every word that was spoken between them. "Look, if you really think something's going on, you should go talk to her, okay Luke? If you're worried you need to do that."

"Thanks Jenny, but I don't think it would help." Luke sighed, pulling his legs up to float lightly on the water. I could tell there was something Luke wasn't telling me and that worried me. Luke could tell me anything, I mean, within reason. Telling me he killed someone or was planning on it would be something I wouldn't want to know about for involvement issues – unless he planned on killing Scott because then I'd want to know about that. _I'd want to help him. _"Geri and I never talk anymore."

"Luke, is there something you want to talk about?" I asked. Luke looked up at me front where he was floating in front of me, a strange look in his eyes. It looked like he really wanted to tell me something but didn't know how to tell me, which made so sense. "Is there something going on I don't know about?"

"No Jenny, nothings going on that I know of anyway." Luke said, trying to sound a bit happier but failing dismally. "Look Jenny it's simple. Geri and I don't ever talk because Geri Lynn isn't a talker, at least not anymore."

"Geri Lynn not a talker! Now I've heard everything." I laughed, splashing Luke in the face. He gagged, breaking out of his trance as he slipped underwater. When he resurfaced, he swam over to me wrestling to push me under the water but I wasn't going out without a fight. Our fingers intertwined, our knees bumping, we each struggled to gain the upper-hand in the fight. "Seriously though, I think you must have swallowed a little too much chorine from the pool water Luke if you seriously are telling me Geri Lynn isn't a talker anymore. She was talking just fine when I was around."

"That's the thing Jenny, she talks around other people or in public but not to just me, like when we're here alone on her visits here from college." Luke said, straining slightly. He pushed hard once, backing me up against the wall of the pool, leaning into me so our bodies touched as he struggled to hold me still. "She doesn't talk to me about anything anymore Jenny, except..."

"Except what Luke?" I said, pushing back when he fell still. He didn't try and stop me until it was too late. I pulled away from him, swimming around under him to get behind him and jump on him. I jumped up on his back, my arms around his neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He struggled to pull me off, spinning around wildly, but I had too good a hold on him. "Tell me Luke, what DOES she talk to you about then Luke?"

"You wouldn't understand Jenny." Luke said, stopping in his attempt to throw me off him. I let go of Luke with one hand and stroked the side of his face, my head resting on the other side of his head on his shoulder so I could look into his face. "I can't tell you Jenny, everything would change. It's not exactly what a celebrity should do or think, you know?"

"Since when do I care what celebrity types should and shouldn't do?" I asked, still gently caressing the side of his face with my hand not around his neck supporting my weight. "Just tell me Luke, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know I can ... it's just that I'm embarrassed about it a little." Luke said, staring up into the sky, his face red. "I was you to think well of me Jenny, I don't you to think badly of me."

"I would never do that Luke." I said, hugging him tightly around the neck. "What is it Luke?"

"Okay Jenny, but you have to promise not to tell anyone I told you, even Geri Lynn because she wouldn't want anyone to know about it." Luke said softly. I slid of his back as he spoke. _Gosh, _I thought, _this is serious! Something's really going wrong here!_ Luke lifted me up suddenly so I could sit on the edge of the pool as he settled himself between my knees, leaning in close to me to tell me. "Geri Lynn's been putting a lot of pressure on me lately to um, well you know, um."

"What?" I asked. He looked up at me with sad eyes and he sighed.

"She's been pressuring me to have sex with her." Luke said quietly, squirming around a little.

"Oh." I said softly, unsure of what to say. I felt my face going red and couldn't figure out why. I mean, it had nothing to do with me really ... did it? I mean I was just the friend of both of them.

"I'm just not ready for that yet, and I accept that about myself but Geri doesn't. I mean okay, so she SAYS she loves me right? But then why can't she understand I just can't do that with her yet! I don't think it's a good thing for us to do you know?" Luke said, rambling on a little louder, his face getting less pink as he got it of his chest. Problem was, he was laying it all on mine, on top of what Trina, Scott and my parents had left me with, leaving me with a feeling of slow suffocation. "I mean, look what happened with Trina and Steve! I'm not ready for THAT quite yet either. I mean so much could go wrong if I let Geri have her way. We could get pregnant, diseases and stuff or it could ruin our already dying relationship."

"I bet she just loves to here you say that." I said softly. This whole business was so messed up and it was upsetting me. _Wait, why am I upset? It has nothing to do with me!_

"Yeah, she loved that one." Luke snorted, staring in the windows of his house to see if he could see Geri Lynn and make sure she wasn't going to come outside and hear him. "This one time when I was asleep and she climbed up on top of me and starts kissing me. It was all good and I was enjoying myself and all, but then she starts pulling on my shirt trying to pull it over my head. I got what was going on and flipped her off me. She was angry and yelled at me, storming out. This is the first time she's been back here in nearly a month."

"You never told me you two were fighting when we talked on the phone. Why didn't you tell me about this before? I mean any of this really." I asked, feeling a little let down and under-appreciated. He hadn't thought it was a good idea to confide in me and I had opened up to him completely. _What's wrong with me?_

"I was so embarrassed Jenny and I still am, but I thought you should know." Luke said, taking me hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Our friendship is more important to me that anything else in the world Jenny, nothing can change that. Not my career, our friends, your problems, my problems, or even my girlfriend. Nothing will ever come between us Jenny, I can promise you that."

"Thanks Luke." I said as Luke pulled me against him, hugging me against his chest. I hugged him back, unsure of why it felt so wrong to be so close to him. _Because I'm not his girlfriend, Geri Lynn is. This isn't fair to her. I shouldn't even be here when they need to work this out between the two of them._

"Luke!" Geri Lynn called suddenly, breaking out hug. "Come here please! It's urgent!"

"Coming love." Luke called, letting go of me and climbing out of the pool. He dried off and walked inside. He stuck his head back around the door to look at me. "Thanks for talking to me Jenny, I needed that. It feels better to tell you than to keep it bottled up inside my chest."

"LUKE! NOW!" Geri Lynn screeched. Luke sighed, running back inside the house. I climbed out of the pool and dried off, walking inside the house to go up to my room to put on my clothes. When I had changed and was sitting on the bed I heard yelling from the other room across from mine.

Okay, eavesdropping is a bad idea, but hey, can you really blame me? I was curious and confused at why they were yelling at each other. Pressing my ear against the keyhole I listened to what was going on inside Luke's room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Luke shouted, apparently pacing the room. "I can't believe this Geri! You're unbelievable!

"NO IM NOT!" Geri yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs, which is loud enough to shatter glass. I was kind of surprised none of the windows had broken yet between the two of them. "I'm leaving you Luke and I'm never coming back! EVER!"

"WHY Geri? What did I do?" Luke shouted back. "Are you really just mad because I won't have sex with you, so you leave me? WHAT THE HELL!"

"That's not it Luke! That's not everything!" Geri screeched back at him, hurting my ears. "I just can't stand this relationship anymore! You won't be intimate with me, the relationship's falling apart, you never talk to me, and then there's Jenny!"

_What does she mean by 'and then there's Jenny'? What do I have to do with this business?_ Pressing my ear closer to the door I continued to listen to them argue.

"What does Jenny have to do with this Geri? This is OUR PROBLEM! Don't go dragging her name through the mud!" Luke shouted. He sounded angrier than I had ever heard him before.

"So, you'd rather drag out relationship through the mud?" Geri said, her voice telling me she was crying now. "She's ruining everything Luke! She's stealing you away from me!"

"No she isn't! I thought you knew enough to not be jealous of her or any other girl I talked to!" Luke scoffed, evidently hurting from her comment about his loyalty to her.

"So there are other girls too!" Geri Lynn wailed, screaming still louder. Luke yelled in frustration.

"No, there are NO OTHER GIRLS Geri! For God's sake, will you shut up?" Luke shouted and Geri Lynn stopped crying and listened. "I care about you Geri, but with our relationship as it is and your lack of trust in me just proves to me we aren't ready to have sex, just like I said. Jenny has nothing to do with that or our relationship problems."

"I know that you say that Luke, but don't lie to me." Geri said softly so that I could barely hear here. "Don't lie to your heart or me any longer. You LOVE her!"

I gasped, falling back against the floor. Scampering into my room I shut the door, crawling into the bed to pull the covers over my head as I thought about what she had Geri Lynn had just said. I didn't want to stick around and find out what Luke said to her about whether or not he did love me, but I knew he didn't.

_He couldn't love me, I'm just his best friend not his girlfriend. That's Geri Lynn! HE LOVES HER! Please let it not be true! Please, it can't be true, Luke can't love me! He loves Geri Lynn. Everything is going to be fine! They can't break up over this, they'll stay together. I just know it! Please don't let them break up over me!_

**_(End POV) _**

Will Geri Lynn and Luke make it throught this or will Jenny be responcible for breaking up the famous couple? Find out next time! Tee hee! Until then.


	7. Marriage, Love, And Pain

And here we are again. Chapter 7 it is. It's up and running and ready for action! Yay! I know what you're all thinking: 'Gosh, this **princessOFdarkness** takes forever to write her chapters' or something along those same lines I guess. Sorry to report this is the last chapter to this story. If you really like my writing style, you're more than welcome to read my other stories. I might start a new Teen Idol story or anAll American Girl story soon so don't be too angry with me. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hee hee, sorry it took so long to write. I've been busy lately you know how it is... me being in High School and all with homework and tests. French homework everyday... actually I don't mind the French homework – it's everything else that bothers me like Science homework everyday for instance.

I don't own Teen Idol – but I do own a copy of the book, which I love by the way! Meg Cabot is among my favorite authors of all time for this book and All American Girl. I am currently in an effort to collect of all of her novels as I am an avid reader.

(_Border's_ bookstore by the mall has become a frequent hangout for me; the employees will be calling me by my first name soon! Lol)

Okay, here it is then! No more stalling, no more talk. Okay, one last comment on my part before I'm silent, can you deal with that? Well, you'll have to because I want to. '_Hyper-ness is the key to Happiness' – _A real **princessOFdarkness **quote for you all before we start the story. No more stalling now, Yay! On with the show!

Chapter 7

_Knock knock knock! _

Jenny ignored it, hoping they would go away on their own and get the point if she didn't open the door to let them inside her room, or rather the room of Luke's she was occupying at the moment to be more precise.

_Knock knock knock! _Someone was going to break down the door if they didn't let up on it soon.

"Go away." Jenny sobbed shoving her head into her pillow. Jenny wanted the person at the door, whoever it was, to just go away already. Let them knock themselves silly and tired, Jenny didn't care right then. She wanted silence, a beautifully bitter silence where she could be all alone with her thoughts. "Whoever it is, just go away, I just want to be alone right now. Please."

_Knock knock knock_! More urgent this time or so it sounded. Why couldn't anyone solve their problems without her help, Jenny wondered wildly. _Why won't they leave me alone! Solve your own stupid problems for once!_

"Seriously, go away already will you?" Jenny screamed loudly, almost shrieking at whoever it was at the door, still sobbing wildly into her pillow. _If Luke and Geri Lynn broke up over me I'll just die! I could never forgive myself if they broke up over me! Please make whoever it is go away, it has to be one of them coming to yell at me. Geri Lynn would yell I ruined her wonderful relationship and Luke would yell because... would Luke ever yell at me? I'm not sure he would... or could for that matter. Either way, I don't want to open the door and find out._

"Jenny please let me in! It's urgent Jenny please!" Luke called through the door. _So Luke's the one trying to break the door down to get to me. This can't be good news if it's Luke at the door. _"Please let me in, don't say you're mad at me too! Geri Lynn just screamed my guts out and you aren't even going to open the door for me. I see how it is Jenny, have I just offended the entire feminine community or something today? Is that it Jenny?"

Sighing heavily Jenny picked herself up from the bed, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes before opening the door for Luke to come clambering inside my room, swiftly shutting the door behind him. Jenny walked back over to the bed, attempting to remain as calm on the inside as I was pretending to be. _And it's not easy! Why is it always me? Why, why, why? This isn't fair, why can't anything go my way, just this once? Just once, I want something, anything to go my way._

"Jenny, I have something to tell you. Geri Lynn's gone. She left me for good this time and she made it clear she's not coming back." Luke whispered quietly, tears welled up in his large beautifully haunted eyes Jenny loved so much – along with most of the other teen girls in America and perhaps party of Europe. Luke looked like he was about to start crying or have his first major meltdown in his entire time he had known Jenny and so Jenny went to him, wrapping her arms around him tenderly as a single tear trickled down his face dripping onto the floor between them.

"Oh Luke, I'm so sorry! I know how much Geri Lynn meant to you." Jenny said softly and soothingly, comfortingly. Jenny wanted to comfort him but she wasn't even sure how to comfort herself. It was hard to move on after a relationship Jenny decided for herself. "Is there anything I can do for you Luke?"

"No Jenny, I think it's too late for that this time. Thanks anyway though." Luke sighed stifling a slightly strangled sob by pressing his face into his shaking hands as he tried to pull away from Jenny. But she wasn't going to let go so easily nor would she let him leave her in this state. Jenny held on tighter to him, holding him close to her as he cried. "Let me go Jenny, I'm fine. Really I am Jenny, let me go!"

"But you're not fine Luke, don't you get it?" Jenny sighed sternly, pulling him over to the bed to push him down to sit on the edge of the bed while she ran and quickly locked the door. "Don't you get it Luke? You need to let some of your feelings out! Don't keep them bottled up like I did with my feelings about Scott, we both know the massive meltdown that led to."

"I'm fine Jenny I really am so quit pestering me about it." Luke whined. But he wasn't really as annoyed as he was pretending he was. Luke was acting like he didn't want to talk about it because he knew Jenny would force it out of him, pressure him to talk which was what he wanted. He wanted Jenny to control him, to hold the reigns of his life for a brief moment so he could just let go.

"Please tell me what's troubling you Luke, it's only fair." Jenny said. Luke looked up at her puzzled and she uttered one word softly. "Scott."

"You're right Jenny, as always. You're always right; I don't know how you do it sometimes Jenny." Luke murmured, smiling at him. "You did tell me about your problems, and now I should tell you mine."

Jenny moved to sit on the bed next to Luke, he hand resting next to his on the coverlet. Luke was dying to reach out and take it in his just so he could feel her soft skin under his but he held on to his control the best he could. He HAD just broken up with Geri Lynn after all. _Well, to be fair, she broke up with me actually but who cares who did it, _Luke thought sadly_. I'm just recently out of a relationship, I can't go around holding other girls' hands... but this is Jenny. Jenny's the exception to every rule in my pitiful controlled-by-the-media-and-other-people's-opinion's-of-me type of life I have._

"Tell me then Luke, get talking." Jenny said sweetly, poking Luke gently in the ribs so he wiggled away from her slightly. "So did Geri Lynn break up with you then Luke? Or are you two still together?"

"Yeah, Geri Lynn broke up with me." Luke said dejectedly, an emotion that somehow didn't quite reach his eyes. Not that Jenny noticed though, she was too busy feeling miserable and guilty about Geri Lynn breaking up with him to notice. She felt terrible about all this; Jenny felt it was all her fault that Luke and Geri Lynn had fought. "That's not all she did though sadly."

"What do you mean Luke, what do you mean?" Jenny asked, wide eyed. Pestering him lightly was the one thing Jenny did to Luke. She never pushed him, never outright pestered him until he yelled at her. Lightly was good enough to get him to spill, usually. "What else could she have done to you?"

"Geri Lynn confessed something to me Jenny." Luke said sadly. And this time his feelings made it to his eyes, filling his whole being with an unparalleled sadness Jenny had never seen in living in a person's eyes before. It was making her feel more and more miserable and she wasn't ever the one having to like with the actual pain of it all, she just had to listen to what was causing the pain Luke was feeling. "She wasn't faithful in our relationship after all, after she accused me of not being faithful she told me. Geri Lynn has been cheating on me for almost three months now with her writing and journalist instructor up at college, her twenty-seven year old professor. A real snobbish and annoying weirdo, I met him once before when I visited Geri Lynn up at college when she was too busy with a term paper to come visit me. I thought it was odd how she kept talking about him but I didn't think anything was going on obviously."

"Luke, I don't know what to say." Jenny said softly. Luke looked up at where she sat beside him, her eyes closed. Jenny's eyes may have been closed but tears were still slipping down her face none the less, dropping down onto her swimsuit she was still wearing. Luke sat up, staring at her sadly, placing an arm about her shoulders.

"Here I am the one getting dumped and you're more upset than I am." Luke whispered to Jenny's hair as he held her. "That's just like you, you know? Shouldering other people's pain for them so they don't have to bear it all on their own, that's just like you my dear Jenny, always so thoughtful and considerate of other people's feelings. I don't know how you do it."

"I hate myself for it Luke, don't tell me you like that about me." Jenny cried softly, her arms slipping about his neck to pull him closer to her. Luke smiled, glad Jenny could find it in herself to hate something – although he wished it she would have picked something else besides herself. Luke loved Jenny how she was. Luke froze inside glad Jenny couldn't read his thoughts. _I do love Jenny! I really do and I should tell her so... or will she hate me for it? After all, I just broke up with Geri Lynn._

"Luke, what is it? What's wrong now?" Jenny asked kindly, looking up into his troubled face. He looked down at her, shaking his head. "Luke I thought we just went through this. You can tell –"

"I can tell you anything, I know Jenny. I know I can Jenny." Luke smiled cutting across her. Jenny fell silent, watching him as he smiled. "I just – I just need to keep this one to myself okay?"

(Luke POV)

"Oh." Jenny said softly, looking away from me and out the darkening window. It was getting late but I didn't care. I bit my lip knowing in my heart I had upset her by not telling her what I was thinking. She didn't want there to be any secrets between us I knew, but I had to keep this one to myself I knew. Jenny wouldn't like this little tidbit. "I understand Luke; I really do so stop looking at me like that!"

"Jenny, don't be angry with me, please." I moaned, pulling away from her. She watched me as I walked over to the door unlocking it and stepping outside it into the hall, I knew because I could feel her piercing eyes on my back the whole time as I walked away from her. I leaned back against the door wanting to die more in that moment than I ever had in my entire life, including the time when Angelique had run off and married that other man right under my nose. Disappointing Jenny was much worse than that in my eyes. I wanted to rush back in there and end her pain, drag her into my arms and confess that I loved her so but I couldn't. At least not now.

"Luke." Jenny whispered, pushing on the door. I moved aside unblocking the door for her to come out into the hall as well. She looked up at me through her large eyes and long lashes, reaching out a hand to touch my arm sending chills up my spine. _Good chills thought, good familiar Jenny chills, _I told myself happily. _At least she isn't mad at me. Well, I think she isn't... _"Luke we need to talk,"

"Oh shit this can't be good, can it?" I sighed, all hope leaving me in an instant as she said it. Jenny gave me a perplexed look and I expounded upon my statement for her. "Whenever a girl says those four small words it means trouble for the male in the situation. 'We need to talk' are the four most hated words you could ever put together and say to a male Jenny, you've killed me."

"Luke, it's not like that at all." Jenny said slowly, drawling out her dramatic pause before she spoke. Really, at a time like this I couldn't help but marvel at what a promising actress Jenny would make. She had all the right qualities – she already hated the paparazzi because of our experiences together last year. All she needed was that breakout role. _Wait, I so need to focus on the conversation at hand. This is Jenny after all. She doesn't just talk for her health she talks for a reason._ "Luke, this is important, it really is I swear."

"I believe you Jenny." I said honestly. "Why don't we go down to the library? Or my office perhaps? Someplace where we can talk without tears for once, you know what I mean? A business-like area different from work in the fact that there would be no stress so we can get down to business and still be comfortable to talk about whatever it is you need to talk about."

"You have an office Luke?" Jenny asked me, confused. I smiled. _Same old Jenny, still prying and prodding into other people's business. Not that I mind at all, I like Jenny poking into my business._

"Strange I know, but it's where I go to talk with my agent and decide which movie roles to take and which to turn down." I explained, leading her down the hall as we spoke. "Do you want to talk in there then Jenny?"

"Sure, that works I guess." Jenny said slowly, following behind me as I went quickly down the staircase in front of me.

I opened the door to my office, allowing Jenny to enter in front of me and take a seat in the plush chair behind my desk. I took the slightly harder chair in front of my desk leaning back in it to place my bare feet up on the top of my marble-topped desk. I still don't know what possessed me to buy that desk but there it always was, sitting in the middle of my office to puzzle me immensely as it always did. Why anyone needed a marble-topped desk was beyond me. It sure was pretty though.

"Nice desk." Jenny commented lightly. Why did she always do that to me? It was almost as if she could read my very thoughts at times which always startled me even thought it was beginning to happen more and more frequently nowadays. "So Luke, down to business then?"

"Sure Jenny, whatever you want." I smiled at her, but inside I was reeling my stomach in worried knots. "What do we need to talk about then Jenny?"

"We need to talk about you Luke. And about me and most importantly about – well..." Jenny said quickly, fading off into nothing as she looked up at me across that shiny desktop I still marveled at everytime I came in here. "We need to talk about us."

_Oh shit, did she just say 'us'? Did Jenny actually just say 'us' as in me and her together? I must be dreaming, someone pinch me! Please tell me I'm not dreaming! Tell me that's really what she said. Oh shit, my brain's going to explode for sure this time, if my heart hasn't exploded already that is._

"Jenny, did you just say us?" I asked just to make sure. Jenny's face flamed at once and she looked away from me. I felt a surge of sudden pride inside knowing what this meant for me – Jenny had said us and she had meant it! Yes, all my dreams were coming true all at once in one marvelous day! Well, I wish getting broken up with hadn't hurt as much as it did, but other than that I mean, you get it I hope. "Jenny?"

"Yes Luke, I said us." Jenny said softly, still not looking at me. "I need to tell you something important and you have to promise not to yell at me, okay?"

"Of course Jenny, I could never yell at you." I smiled, prodding her on gently as not to attract too much attention to the fact that I was pressuring her to figure out her feelings on the subject because it might call unwanted attention to the feeling in my own heart for her and I wasn't sure she was ready to hear them yet. "Tell me what you're feelings are, you know I won't judge you for them."

"Luke I don't know how to tell you." Jenny half said half sobbed out as she looked into my eyes. I stared back into her own, hoping she wouldn't look away. And she didn't look away, she stared right back into my eyes as I stared into her own unfaltering as I breathed heavily. She was so beautiful. "I just don't know how."

"Then just stop thinking." I told her, reaching across the desk to take her hand in mine. "Just stop thinking about it and say it, whatever it is."

"Luke, it's not that simple!" Jenny sighed, pulling away from me to stand up, crossing her arms as she stared out the window away from me. I felt a bit putout to see her blatantly trying to avoid me now, making me sad. "You don't just say things like what I know I need to say to you."

"Just say it already Jenny, please." I moaned, placing my face in my hands. This suspense was killing me.

"Luke, I need to tell you that I..." Jenny started, pausing again. Gulping loud enough for me to hear it she tried again, this time succeeding. "I have feelings for you Luke, and I can't ignore them anymore Luke. I love you Luke."

My eyes opened on their own, my head snapping up so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash. Jenny had just said she loved me. Didn't she? Was I imagining things again like I had back in my bedroom the day I realized I truly loved her or was this real? I wasn't sure so I stayed quiet as Jenny poured her heart to me as I soaked it all up in my brain, never wanting to forget any of it.

"I don't know how it happened; Luke I just know that it did happen. I love you Luke, I love you so much more than you can ever know." Jenny said swiftly as though it were a particularly nasty bandage she was trying to rip off quickly. She was shaking slightly, her arms wrapping around herself as she still refused to look back at me where I was still sitting dead with shock. "I've never felt like this before, not even when I thought I was in love with Scott. This is so different from that somehow. I have some of the same feelings with you that I did with Scott but there are different feelings with you too, better feelings, new feelings I never knew I had before I met you Luke. It's strange and wonderful at the same time and I never want to loose these feelings. I want to hang onto them the rest of my life, forever. Just like I know that even if you reject my heart and I leave here without your love, I'll still love you forever with the deepest love I'll ever be able to give. I want to give you my heart Luke, if only you'd tell me if you want it. Do you Luke?"

"Jenny I do want it." I said softly, not sure if she could hear me or not. She did apparently, for next moment she turned to look at me finally, her eyes scanning my face to see if it was really how I felt about her. She stayed silent, begging me in her silence to say more. "Jenny, you don't know how hard it's been for me since you got here. I knew I was with Geri Lynn and that you were her friend and all, but I knew in my heart the whole time I loved you not her. I knew ever since that nice I first scared you to death in your room on that night we went together. It made me realize how much I missed you and how much I wanted to be with you Jenny, it really did! And now here we are, together with nothing to stand between us but one small question."

"And what's that Luke?" Jenny asked breathlessly as I walked over to her, clutching her roughly by the shoulders as I stared her down.

"Jenny Greenley, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her quickly. She looked up at me and a wide smile broke across her face, the first real smile I had seen on her face since the whole ordeal with Scott, curse him for ruining her happiness! Curse him and his little British muffin-making girlfriend!

"Of course I will Luke, if you'll be my boyfriend of course." Jenny said sweetly placing a hand on the side of my face to touch it tenderly as I beamed back at her, the happiest I had been in ages let alone the last few hours.

"Well, I suppose. We can't really have one without the other can we not Jenny?" I smiled, pretending to be serious and failing dismally. Jenny laughed her other arm snaking around my neck as I placed my hands on her hips pulling her against me.

"No, I'm afraid we can't Luke. You'll just have to live with being my boyfriend if you really want me to be your girlfriend." She smiled playfully, giggling as I drew her closer to me.

"I can live with that Jenny, believe me I can. I love you enough." I whispered, taking her chin in my hand. Our eyes met for a moment before I placed my lips on hers, kissing her as I had longed to do for so long now. The walls faded away as I kissed her, everything melting away until it was just us, just Jenny and I left alone to love each other as we say fit. My brain seemed to have shutdown from the intense pleasure I was receiving as I kissed Jenny. She responded to my kisses, her body pressing against me. We fit together so well it seemed to my slightly drugged mind. Jenny was drugging me with her kisses, with her soft lips as she kissed me senseless. And believe me it takes a lot to get me senseless from a mere kiss. But Jenny's kiss was so much more than a mere kiss – when Jenny kisses you, I mean really kisses you, you can feel her put her whole self in it. She shared her very soul with you in her kiss. I ran my tongue along Jenny's bottom lip and she parted her lips allowing me inside. Her mouth was heaven, better than I could ever have dreamed it would be. Jenny's hands were twisted in my hair pulling my face closer to hers if it was possible at this point for that to happen – it was sort of like we were super glued together by the lips and I was loving it. I was loving her through my kisses, showing her exactly how much I loved her. I loved Jenny and she loved me. And that's all I needed.

(End POV)

_Buzz buzz buzz!_ The phone was ringing.

Luke and Jenny ignored it and went on kissing, Luke pushing against Jenny slightly so she walk backwards with him until she was pressed lightly against the glass on one of the windows that ran from the floor to the ceiling on the wall of his office overlooking the ocean.

_Buzz buzz buzz!_ They weren't going to give up were they?

Jenny and Luke pulled apart slowly, each panting slightly as they turned as one to look at the phone.

"You should answer it, it's not like I'll disappear while you're on the phone." Jenny told a very breathless Luke as she struggled to breathe herself. "Get it Luke before it's too late! I won't go anywhere I swear. I'll stay in this exact same spot if you like until you're done against the glass of the window."

"You better not move then Jenny." Luke joked, kissing her quickly on the forehead before rushing to pick up the phone that was sitting on the edge of his strange desk, pushing a button before holding it up to his ear. "Hello? Oh hello again, um yeah she's here. Give me a second, okay? Jenny."

"Yes Luke?" Jenny asked, looking up at him from where she stood against the wall of windows, still breathing slightly heavier than she normally did from lack of air from his kissing skills. She wasn't used to having anyone kiss her quite like that.

"It's for you. It's you Mother." Luke said, hanging Jenny the phone. Jenny took it wearily, worried about what her Mother would say.

"Mom?" Jenny asked slowly as static shot through the phone.

"Jenny, oh than goodness I got a hold of you!" Jenny's Mother squeaked.

"Oh my God, Mom what is it? What's wrong?" Jenny asked, sinking down into Luke's chair behind his ridiculous desk, he eyes closing sadly as she braced herself for the bad news.

"It's Trina dear, she's in the hospital." Jenny's Mother told her.

"What do you mean in the hospital? What's happened to her?" Jenny cried, panicking as her Mother sobbed on the other end of the phone. "What's wrong? It something wrong with Trina? Did something happen to the baby?"

"Nothing's wrong dear, not exactly anyways." Jenny's Mother said slowly. "Jenny, Trina's going into labor and she wants you with her for this. Is there any way you could get home quickly? She wants you there."

"I'll try Mom, I got to go, bye. Love you Mom!" Jenny said, hanging up the phone before quickly turning back to Luke. "Luke, Trina's having the baby, now! Is there anyway we could get back home like, right now?"

"Private jet anyone?" He smiled, grabbing Jenny's hand as they ran for the front doors and out onto the lawn. Luke and Jenny jumped onto Luke's Harley which was parked in the driveway under a palm tree and sped off through the crowded streets of LA, after they shoved on their helmets of course. Luke sped them to the airport, yelling for his pilot to get in the plane this instant and he'd get a raise, giving him special instructions to get them back to Jenny's hometown as fast as he possible could.

"I hope we get there in time!" Jenny said worriedly, biting her lip as she looked up at Luke from where she sat. He put an arm around her, smiling down at her as he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll make it in time Jenny, I have complete faith in my pilot don't worry." Luke said sweetly, trying to calm her down. "Now, how about a tiny bag of those little peanuts they give out on commercial planes that no one actually eats on the plane because they're nasty tasting?"

"Luke, you've got to be kidding me." Jenny said exasperatedly, causing Luke to laugh. He patted her shoulder as he stopped laughing.

"I was just kidding Jenny, gosh. I was trying to keep you calm." Luke said quailing under the look she gave him next. "Wow, this is serious isn't it?"

"Trina's having a baby, of course its serious Luke!" Jenny cried falling back against him exhausted. He laughed, pulling her up to sit in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm so stressed right now. Trina's having her baby and I'm not there! I need to be there, I'm the godmother!"

"I noticed." Luke smiled. "Do you think a bit of kissing might help?"

"Well, we could always try it." Jenny smiled, taking Luke's face in between her hands to kiss him passionately. "Yeah, I feel much better now."

"Um, we're not done quite yet Jenny." Luke laughed, kissing her again. She melted into him, her arms going around his waist as his hands tangled in her long hair.

)()()()( Time elapses – about two hour and a half hours later at the hospital

"Oh my God, where's Jenny?" Steve yelled as Trina grabbed his hand, screaming over him. Steve was starting to freak out now that Jenny still wasn't here yet. Trina kept yelling at him to get Jenny here now even though was nothing he could do to get her here. "She better get here soon!"

"I'm here Trina!" Jenny yelled running through the doors into the operating room in a nurse's gown just like Steve's. "We so went over the speed limit if there's a speed limit for flying in a private jet to get here. Trina, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Trina gasped, looking up at me with her puppy dog eyes as she panted. "I feel absolutely terrible Jenny, you have no idea! AHHHHHHHH! Oh God!"

"Breathe honey, just keep breathing like the doctor said." Steve crooned to Trina, gently smoothing the hair off her forehead. "Where's Luke?"

"In the hall, they wouldn't let him in." Jenny sighed as she took Trina's other hand. "Apparently there's a big difference in a hospital from letting the godmother of a soon to be born baby in the delivery room and the soon to be a godmother's boyfriend, you know?"

"Wait did you say you any Luke were dating Jenny?" Trina asked, her voice strained. Jenny rolled her eyes, Trina still wanted to gossip about her favorite celebrity man even if she happened to be in labor with her own child.

"Yes, Trina now focus on the baby, okay?" Jenny said as Trina screamed again. The nurses and doctors shoved around Steve and Jenny, both of which refused to leave Trina's side. Finally after a grueling hour and a half on Trina's part her baby came into the world as a beautiful baby girl with her mother's eyes and her father's nose.

"Wanna know what we decided to name her Jenny?" Steve asked me. I nodded eagerly, looking down at the same little thing bundled up in Trina's arms.

"We're naming her Jennifer after you, and her middle name's Lily after my favorite flower." Trina smiled, happy tears spilling from her eyes. Jenny smiled back, tears of her own falling from her eyes as the nurse told her and Steve they needed to leave the room so Trina and the baby could rest.

"I still can't believe I helped bring something that beautiful into the world Jenny." Steve said softly, watching Trina as she slept through the glass of the window. "I only hope she's healthy. Trina too. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her, you know what I mean Jenny?"

"Yeah, I think I do Steve." Jenny smiled at him as Luke walked up. "I think I do."

)()()()( Time elapsed – two weeks later

"Hurry up Jenny, go!" Jenny's Mother said smiling brightly through her tears, giving Jenny a small push in the small of the back. Jenny's Mother had worked out her differences with her husband and finally come home, just in time to be here today for Jenny. Jenny stumbled, nearly dropping the flowers she was carrying as the solemn beautiful music started.

Jenny walked slowly down the isle of the church, pausing in the spots that had been pre-approved while still managing to float down the isle on Luke's arm smiling broadly. He smiled back at her, guiding her the rest of the way down the isle to were Steve stood waiting for them, happy tears welled up in his eyes as he watched them coming closer, smiling in the anticipation of what was to come. Jenny and Luke took their places, Jenny handing her flowers to the bride's maid behind her while Luke fixed his tie as the march started suddenly.

Everyone stood, looking down the isle towards the doors – to where Trina stood in her bright white wedding dress, hanging on her father's arm smiling brighter than Jenny had ever seen her smile before. Trina started down the isle towards Steve, there eyes locked together as she walked towards him and you actually feel the connection between them without trying at all. Trina's Mother was sitting in the front row hold little Jennifer Lily who was smiling up at her Mother and Father as they prepared to marry and give her the proper last name of McKnight officially.

"Oh Jenny I'm so happy!" Trina whispered as she handed Jenny her flowers as she turned to face Steve, her soon to be husband. Her friend gave her a small quick pat on the shoulder before the vows started for luck.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

Love at its best

()()()()PAGE BREAK! The last page break ever for this storys! (sobs)

Wow, the story is over. I'm actually more sad than relieved. (sobs) Junk, no fun! Its over!

I hope you liked it and review this last chapter in my story, and if you like I can send you a personal message if I decide to write another Teen Idol story if you'd like. Just tell me if you'd like me to do that. Thanks for reading this story and sticking with it! Goodbye for the last time under this title!


End file.
